SODOR
by MattGoldFF
Summary: [REACTIVATED] Imagine what Thomas and friends would be like if it took place in the real world. While it focuses on issues faced by Gordon and Percy, the book shows relationships and feeling portrayed over all of the characters. With Humour to balance the Sad, Get ready for some emotional Baggage, as you see Sodor with fresh eyes. WARNINGS: Death, Sensitive Topics, Gore.
1. Prolouge

**SODOR**

 _"So you're Thomas the tank engine? I've heard so many cool things about you and Sodor."_

 _"Really?, It's not as happy as they make it seem... well not anymore."_

 _"What Happened?"_

 _"The War's was a bit of a lid on our happiness."_

 _"That's a shame, it seemed like such a cheerful place."_

 _"It will be again... Hopefully. Anyways, Welcome to Sodor."_


	2. Chapter 1 - War

**Chapter 1 - Where We Begin**

 _Thomas loved Sodor. There were so many possibilities for an engine, but the world wasn't always as happy as Sodor. Eventually the world was caught up in war for the second time, and this is where our story starts._

Air raid sirens could be heard all throughout Tidmouth. People were frantically clearing the streets and turning off lights.  
The seven engines sat in the sheds waiting anxiously.  
"Who do you think, Germans or Italians?" James asked.  
"Does it matter?" Emily asked.  
"Not if they lose." Thomas butted in. He looked over to his best friend to see him shaking on the verge of tears. "It's going to be okay Percy."  
Edward smiled, seeing Thomas step up into an adult's shoes touched his heart.  
"How are you not... scared Edward?" Percy sobbed.  
"I'm petrified Percy. I've just had a lot of practice keeping it in."  
The sound of propellers could be heard faintly. Slowly getting louder and louder, until they started to fade.  
"Thank go-"  
"Wait!" Gordon hissed.  
There was silence...  
They looked out the small gap in the shed doors, and were suddenly blinded by an intense yellow light. The boom was deafening and the ground shook violently beneath them. When the shaking stopped they opened their eyes. Tidmouth station was gone, and most of the shops and buildings around it.  
"Dear god..." Edward gasped.  
Percy continued to sob for a while before falling asleep.  
"I don't know how he does it." Gordon contemplated aloud. "I can't sleep during war time."  
"Neither can I." Emily said.  
"Where's Henry?" James asked concerned.  
"Vicarstown." Gordon yawned.  
"War is awful." Thomas said as he shut his eyes, trying to go to sleep.

The next day, Percy grabbed some empty trucks and followed Edward who had gotten the breakdown train. They puffed into Wellsworth and it was completely destroyed. Bent rails, scorched grass, and rubble everywhere.  
"Well we better get started." Edward said as the crew started to hook the breakdown train to the larger rocks.  
Percy waited as the men worked, but then he heard a faint voice. "... Help..."  
"Who said that." Percy shivered as he looked around. Then he saw a small hand sliding between the rubble next to him.  
"SURVIVOR HERE!" He yelled as he whistle loudly. All of the workmen immediately scrambled over to the hand sticking out of the rubble. They all used their bare strength to lift the rubble, to reveal a small boy. He was missing an arm and both legs.  
"You're going to be okay son." One of the workmen said as he held the boys only remaining hand. Percy watched on in utter shock as men scrambled to run the child to the hospital, which wasn't far down the road. It was only then Percy noticed all of the blood and corpses either crushed by rubble or scorched by the explosion.  
"I thought bringing you here was a bad idea." Edward muttered.  
Percy gulped. "How many?" He asked voice cracking under his emotions.  
"5 adults and 6 children so far, and we've only searched three houses."  
Percy tried to hold in his emotions, but it eventually got the better of him.  
"Poor Percy..." Edward sighed as Percy rushed away into the distance.

"When can we get our colours back Sir?" James whined.  
"When I'm certain you're not going to get bombed James, we've already had this argument." Sir Topham explained as he locked his office.  
"Stop whinging James. Come on, we've got work to do." Thomas chuckled. Then they saw Percy fly past the station crying his eyes out.  
"I wonder what's wrong with him?" James muttered as Thomas sped after his friend.  
Thomas found Percy in the shed crying. He opened one eye to see who it was and then shut it again.  
"What's wrong Perce?"  
"... all of the dead people Thomas. So many bodies."  
"The war's almost over Percy, things are going to get better."  
"How do you know that, you just trying to trick me into being happy."  
'Bugger!' Thomas thought.  
"You're right, I don't know. I'm just worried about you Percy." Thomas sighed. Percy's sobbing stopped, and he looked up at his best friend.  
"Really?"  
"Yes really, you're my best friend Percy."  
Percy smiled at his best friend as they looked each other in the eyes.  
"What are you two doing?" Both engines jumped as they looked over to Emily.  
"God, you scared me Emily." Thomas gasped.  
"You okay Percy?" Emily asked.  
"...I'm fine..." Percy muttered from inside the shed.  
Thomas saw a small flash and a cloud of smoke in the distance, then the ground shook violently.  
"What on earth was that!" Thomas shouted.  
"Whatever it is it isn't good."


	3. Chapter 2 - Loss

**Chapter 2 - Casualty Of War**

 **Ten Minute Prior...**

Henry was pulling a goods train towards the mainland. He passed Edward and the rubble, giving a toot on his way past. Once they were out of the damaged zone, his driver opened up the throttle.

"Easy there partner!" The fireman yelled. "Speed restrictions!"

"What for, we've passed the bombings!"

Henry's fireman pointed behind him. "For the dynamite!"

Henry's train was a long line of explosives and munitions, and he was barreling along the main line. He felt the edge to sneeze, so he did. A dark black cloud puffed out of his funnel. He then passed the next station, where the station master was shouting at them. They struggled to hear him as they passed.

"Liar?" The fireman guessed

"That can't be it..." the driver pondered. The fireman stuck his head out to try and make out a red flag. "Wire" The driver guessed.

"FIRE!" The fireman yelled.

"What about it Phil?!"

"A wagon is on fire!" The fireman clarified as they heard the guards whistle from the back of the train.

"Well do something about it!" Henry panicked.

His fireman yelled the plan to the guard, grabbed the hose in the cab, and started spraying the fire. The driver sped up the train, hoping to get to the next station quickly.

As they passed the signal box the guard jumped off the train and ran up to the box.

"Get the fire department at the next station!" He yelled to the signalman, who ran instantly to the phone.

Soon Henry and his crew were almost at the station, Henry whistled loudly as his fireman uncoupled the wagons.

The auto brakes on the vans snapped on, causing a jolt in the wagons.

Then it happened.

The van on fire exploded, starting a chain reaction. Henry was scorched, bent and thrown of the rails head first into the platform.

Gordon saw the explosion ahead of him. The shockwave almost threw him off the rails. When he arrived he saw firetrucks and ambulances, escorting injured people away.

Then he saw Henry.

"HENRY!" Gordon shouted. Gordon's crew jumped out and ran over to find their colleagues. "HENRY SAY SOMETHING!"

There was no reply.

"Matt can you find them?!" Gordon's guard yelled.

Gordon's driver reemerged from the wreckage. "Chris is... gone. And we can't find John."

"He was incinerated," said the guard, lifting up a charred hat. The crew sat dumbfounded at the loss of their colleges.

"Matt, can you check on Henry..." Gordon sobbed. Gordon's driver walked around to the front of the wreckage.

"Is he alright?" The guard asked. Gordon's Driver just shook his head. Whatever he had seen, it made his skin crawl.


	4. Chapter 3 - Aftermath

**Chapter 3 - Aftermath**

Henry's death impacted everyone. It hit the engines hard from everywhere across the island. Even up at the narrow gauge railway the engines mourned the death of Henry. Sir Topham Hatt decided it was only fair to hold the funeral service at a large yard in Vicarstown so engines could attend if they wished. Thomas decided he would continue working so his friends would be able to go to the funeral. The war was almost won now, it had been just over a week since Henry died. And just two after Tidmouth was bombed. Thomas stopped passed a mirror on the side of the track.

"Oh..." Thomas said in surprise, looking at his short amount of facial hair. "Oh, I might keep that." He muttered.

With the war going on appearance was the last thing the engines had on their minds... well expect James. Thomas continued on to Knapford Yard when he saw the Fat Controller and another engine. One he hadn't seen before. She was a Bullied Pacific, very odd and certainly one Thomas hadn't seen before.

"Morning, Thomas." Sir Topham said. "This is Rebecca. I've bought her to work at Vicarstown but after what's happened she's going to join you. Try to be your cheery self."

"Yes sir. I'll try." He said as Fat Controller returned to his office.

"So you're Thomas the Tank Engine? I heard so many cool things about you and Sodor on the mainland." Rebecca said grinning from ear to ear. Thomas chuckled.

"Really? It's not as happy as they make it seem... well, not anymore."

Rebecca's face fell.

"What happened?" She asked quietly.

"The War has… Put us on edge."

"That's a shame, it seemed like such a cheerful place."

"If we live through the war, it will again... hopefully."

A small smile returned to Rebecca's face.

"Anyways, Welcome to Sodor." Thomas greeted.

Later that night after a day of work, Thomas and Rebecca came back to Tidmouth Sheds. Percy, James and Edward were already there. Edward had already fallen asleep.

"Who's your friend Thomas?" James snickered.

"Her name is Rebecca. She was going to work in Vicarstown but now she's here... for obvious reasons."

The shed fell silent as they remembered their friend.

"Well it's nice to meet you Rebecca." Percy said forcing a smile.

"Thank you, what were you're names?" Rebecca asked as she backed into the empty birth on the left.

"I'm Percy. Edward is the one asleep. And-"

"And I'm James, hottest engine on sodor."

"Bin it James." Thomas grunted. Percy chuckled.

"That kind of sounded like Gordon." He said as he continued giggling.

"Funny Percy."

They all looked to see Gordon sitting on the turntable, grumpy as always. Then his eyes locked on Rebecca.

"You're in Henry's spot." He said firmly.

"Oh, sorry. Thomas said it was empty," Rebecca said, utterly confused.

"Don't do this Gordon." Thomas sighed.

"Topham didn't even wait three days to replace him."

"Henry wouldn't want you to get mad about it."

"Don't tell me what he'd want!" Gordon shouted. "He'd want to be alive!"

"We can't change that! You might get blown up tomorrow."

"I don't want her here!"

"Don't blame her, She doesn't even know he died!"

"STOP SHOUTING!" Percy boomed. All the engines were shocked an engine as small as Percy could make such a noise. Percy had tears running down his face as he sobbed. "I can't take all the fighting."

"I'm sorry Percy. Sorry everyone," Gordon said as he backed into his berth with a tear running down his face.

"What was your name my dear?" Edward asked.

"Rebecca." She said scared to death by the fight.

"We're sorry for this, we lost someone recently." Edward clarified.

Rebecca just nodded and tried to calm herself. She looked over at Gordon, who tried to smile to show he wasn't mad. Even if it wasn't a full smile, it still made her feel easier.


	5. Chapter 4 - Peace

**Chapter 4 - War Is No More**

Gordon and Rebecca was in Knapford Yard and watched as soldiers returned home to their families. The war was won.

Both of them sat with grins on their faces as children ran up to their fathers screaming with joy.

"You know..." Gordon started. "I'm sorry for what I said to you last week. I just didn't know what to do with myself after..."

"It's fine Gordon, I understand. You're just scary sometimes."

"I should talk to Thomas and use that as a prime example of a backhanded compliment." Gordon chucked.

Rebecca giggled too. "Sorry I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay, I understand. You're just annoying sometimes."

Both engines laughed and laughed as the sun started to set.

Thomas, Rosie, and Percy were all talking with Stanley by the seaside. The sun was setting over the water, lighting it in a bright colour of orange and pink.

"Pah! You know it was Charlie, pranks are his new thing now," Thomas argued.

"But it used to be your thing Tommy." Rosie chuckled.

"Not true. You don't have any proof of that!" Thomas laughed.

"Liar Liar, tanks on fire," said Stanley. "Percy has seen nearly every stunt you pulled."

Thomas sighed. "Still that doesn't make me the culprit."

"If you can think of a punchline it's Charlie." Rosie said as she contemplated the prank in question.

But Percy wasn't paying any attention to the conversation. He couldn't take his eyes of Thomas. The orange sun reflected off his funnel and whistle, and his large smile made Percy's fire roar with excitement.

"Percy?"

Percy was flung out of his thinking to see all three engines looking at him. "Yeah?"

"What do you think?" Rosie asked.

"What were we talking about again?"

"How Salty was hit with a parachute yesterday. How did you not hear us? We were shouting the whole time," Stanley laughed.

"I don't know, I must have vagued out for a bit," he said as he tried to shake himself out of his dreamy haze.

"Oh well. What else is new?" Thomas asked trying to shift the conversation away from his accusation.

"Your stubble." Rosie giggled. All the tank engines laughed.

"What are you boys going to do, keep it or not?"

"Nah, I want a baby face," Stanley answered.

"What do you think I should do? I like it," Thomas asked.

"Well, women like it too, so maybe you should keep it," Rosie blushed.

"I don't have any so I don't get a choice," Percy shrugged. They all laughed.

"No war means new paint," Stanley remembered. "What colours are you guys going for?"

"We get a choice?" Thomas asked.

"Yeah, Fat Hat wants the railway to be colorful again."

"Back to green," Percy said with a big grin on his face.

"Blue for me," Thomas added. "What about you Rosie?"

"I'm not sure... I don't think pink suits me anymore. What do you guys think I should get?"

"Purple," Stanley suggested.

"Maybe dark red…" Thomas added.

"Cool, I'll think about it," she said as they turned their attention back to the sunset.


	6. Chapter 5 - Opinions

**Chapter 5 - Opinions**

About two weeks later the engines were all getting repainted two at a time. Gordon and Rebecca were going in together as the last ones of Tidmouth sheds.

"Alright Rebecca, what colour do you want?" the painter asked.

"I'm not sure, it's between yellow and orange," Rebecca replied. "I can't decide."

"What about both?" the painter said. "Yellow with an orange stripe?"

"Sure, sounds great!" Rebecca said, grinning ear to ear.

"What about you Gordon?"

"Back to blue," Gordon answered.

"Gotcha," the painter said as he went into the store room. Another workman walked up to Gordon.

"Want me to get rid of this mess?" he asked, referring to the stubble on Gordon's face.

"Yeah sure."

"Are you sure? It looks good on you Gordon… Your brother would disagree though," Rebecca laughed. Gordon grunted with disapproval.

"You're jealous that he's more famous than you," she teased.

"I… am not!" Gordon stuttered.

"Sure Gordon, sure." she said sarcastically.

"Oh the indignity…" Gordon whispered.

Later that day Gordon and Rebecca met Emily and James at Vicarstown.

"Thank god you're finally here! These trains are so heavy!" James exclaimed.

"We'll take over now, since you two are too weak to do it," Gordon chuckled.

"Hey!" Emily pouted.

"I've got it Em, go have a rest," Rebecca said. After a couple of minutes Rebecca's train was ready to go.

"Goodbye Gordon!" she said as she steamed off to the mainland.

"Goodbye." Gordon said as he watched her head over the Vicarstown bridge. As he watched her disappear over the horizon he let out a sigh. "Oh the indignity," he whispered.

"GORDON!"

Gordon was instantly snapped out of his thoughts.

"I've been trying to get your attention for ages." The Flying Scotsman said.

"Maybe I was ignoring you on purpose, brother."

"You like her, don't you?"

"What? Who?"

"Rebecca."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Why not? Your personalities fit together like puzzle pieces."

"She's Henry's replacement. I couldn't do that."

"What happened to Henry?" Scott asked innocently. The memory hit Gordon like a bullet.

"Casualty Of War," Gordon sighed.

"Oh… so sorry to hear that Gordon, but would Henry want you to sit a mope around, or get on with being yourself?" As the Scotsman finished his sentence, the guard blew his whistle and it was time for the Scotsman to go.

"Later Gordon," he said as he puffed off to the mainland, but he had to make fun of his brother before he left. "Flying Scotsman coming through!"

Gordon groaned and went to pull his train back to Knapford.

Thomas pulled into Knapford Yard to see Stanley and Rosie hard at work.

"So you did go with the dark red."

"Yeah," Rosie smiled. "It was a good suggestion."

"I think you look cute no matter what colour you are," Thomas said innocently with a big smile. Rosie giggled and blushed redder than James's paintwork.

"Why'd you keep the stubble?"

"Because someone said women like it," Thomas said, now two feet from her face.

"Well, I think you're attractive whether you have it or not," Rosie whispered as she moved closer to Thomas.

"Get my coaches now, make out later!"

They looked over to see James waiting impatiently for his train.

"Oh, sorry James I'll get on that." Rosie said, as she backed away to find James's coaches.

Thomas looked over at James. "I'm going to get you back for that… That's if you ever find someone who will stand your crap."

"Pah!" James pouted.

Thomas just chuckled and went on his way to continue with his jobs.

 **Author Note:**

 **Hey Pals!, Sorry its been a bit between uploads, i know what i want to do with the book but i need some "Filler" i guess... Its not that it isn't important to the story. I just cant have one shocking revelation after the other.**

 **But i'm still working hard on this story.**

 **Also Drewdy59 has been reading and editing over this story. In future he may write a chapter or two. So just want to say big thanks to him.**

 **Alright peace out dudes. (And Girls) =** D


	7. Chapter 6 - Nightmare

**Chapter 6 - Nightmare**

The sun rose over Knapford Yard as Gordon waited in the platform for Thomas to bring his train.

"What's taking him so long," Gordon muttered to himself. Then he saw someone he never thought he'd see again. "Henry?"

The Yard fell silent. The wind was still. Nothing moved. Gordon moved up to his best friend.

"They forgot about me," Henry said.

"What?"

"It's so dark and cold."

Gordon was utterly confused at what Henry was saying. But he was snaped out of his thoughts by the sudden lack of light and freezing cold air.

"You're forgetting about me. Do you know how that makes me feel?" Henry said, now suddenly in front of Gordon.

"What? How could I forget you, Henry."

Suddenly they were on the Viaduct. Well, next to it. Gordon looked down to see the raging river below him.

"It's like pulling the rails from underneath me," Henry said. "Then comes the fall."

"Henry no!" Gordon's firebox froze as he felt himself plummet towards the river.

Gordon snapped his eyes open. It was still dark at Tidmouth Sheds. He looked over to his left to see everyone still fast asleep, and most importantly Rebecca.

"Good God," Gordon mutter finally breathing again. His rapid breathing and gasps had woken Rebecca.

"What's wrong Gordon?" she asked.

"It's nothing."

"Bullshit," she yawned. Gordon knew she wasn't going to let this pass.

"Had a nightmare, that's all."

"What happened?"

Gordon hesitated. "Henry, talked to me, and... then got mad and tried to kill me."

"Was he like that before he passed?"

"No."

"Then you know that none of it was real," Rebecca reassured.

"I know that."

"Then why do you looked so panicked?"

"It's become so regular, I think he might feel that way."

"Ghosts aren't real Gordon, and from what I hear, Henry would never be a burden on you."

Gordon just sat in silence until both engines fell back asleep.


	8. Chapter 7 - Dream

Percy sat, gazing into the stars with his mail wagons, at Maithwaite station. The yard was quiet and a small family of birds slept in their nest. The platform was empty.

"Hello Percy." Henry said.

"Oh, Hello Henry, i didn't hear you come in." Suddenly it dawned on Percy who talking to. His boiler ran cold. "Wait… you died."

"Yes, but I'm still with you all. In spirit, I guess."

A tear escaped from Percy's eye. But Henry's smile never dropped.

"It's been so rough without you, Henry."

"I know, Rebecca really threw a spanner in the works, didn't she." Henry chuckled.

"Have you talked to Gordon?"

"He's still too shaken, and he has Rebecca to talk to."

"Then why are you talking to me?"

"Because you don't have anyone to talk to about your problem."

Percy was stumped for a moment. Unable to think of what Henry was talking about.

"But I can talk to Thomas."

"Isn't he the issue?" Henry Raised an eyebrow, but never dropped his smile. Percy Gulped. "How did you know?"

"I've been able to look at things from an outside perspective. It's actually quite obvious."

Percy felt shame cloud over him, and Henry's happy expression changed to a look of concern.

"There's Nothing to be embarrassed about Percy. You should tell him."  
"But Thomas will think I'm weird! And think im the weirdest engine on the island."

"If Thomas was like that, we wouldn't be friends with him."

Percy thought about it for a while, But when he turned back to Henry, He was gone.

Percy suddenly woke from his sleep. Only James and Rebecca were at the sheds.

"Hey Percy." Rebecca Smiled.

"Hey Rebecca." Percy said still confused from the night before.

"Why the long face pal?" James asked.

"I Spoke to henry last night."

"Percy, Gordon had a dream with Henry last night, there's no such things as ghosts." Rebecca said calmly.

"But It was so real… I could have sworn it was last night..." Percy mumbled still confused.

"Pah! I won't believe this nonsense 'till i see it." James spurted.

"Don't Worry Percy, I'm sure everything will be ok."

* * *

 **Hey guys! It's been a while. Sorry this chapter was a short one, there's a long one coming up next, and a good one if you ask me. Some real emotion, made me feel a bit sad writing it. Either way Cant wait to see you all next time.**


	9. Chapter 8 - Emptiness

Gordon flew through the countryside, life was getting better for him… Slowly. But he enjoyed his job, it made him feel special. Grand even.

As he rolled in to Tidmouth Station he saw Sir Topham Hatt standing on the platform waiting for him. Gordon anticipated a berating.

"Sir, if this is about me swearing at Stanley in the yard last week, I'm sorry. And I have personally apologized to him."

The Fat Controller looked surprised. "That's news to me."

If gordon could facepalm he would have.

"I was actually just going to ask how you're doing."

"Oh… I'm fine sir."

"Are you sure Gordon? I'm worried about you."

What henry had said to him in his dream was haunting him. Turning his boiler inside out.

"Sir… I feel like we're forgetting Henry, and if i were a ghost I wouldn't want to be forgotten."

The Fat Controller contemplated this for a bit. He then nodded. "What if I build a plaque in his name, and put it here in Knapford for everyone to see?"

"That would be great sir."

"Then consider it done, I'll make the arrangements this afternoon." he said donning a smile.

"Thank you sir."

Meanwhile, Thomas was at Maithwaite with Rosie. They were watching as the children ran about the park and played on the carousel. It was peaceful, unlike the last few years.

"Did you mean what you said at the yard?" Rosie asked abruptly.

"Yea, of course." He said embarrassed.

"I'm just making sure you aren't just saying these things to make me happy."

"Why would I do that?"

"I've been with an engine like that before, back in the 'States."

"I'm not like that,"

"And i'm glad about that."

And with that, she rolled up and kissed him. As far as thomas was concerned, he was in heaven. When she pulled back Thomas was speechless.

"I Love You Tommy." Rosie said.

"Uh, yea… I Love you too." He said still trying to put himself back together.

And that was the best 30 Seconds of his life.

That was the worst 30 seconds of Percy's Life. Thomas had fallen in love with Rosie. His whole heart was shattered. He felt crushed… And guilty almost. He didn't know what to do, so he sped home, where he could hide away. As he rushed through tidmouth station he passed Gordon who had just finished talking to Sir Topham Hatt.

"Was that Percy?" Asked The Fat Controller.

"Yep, i'll go see what's wrong."

When he got to the sheds he saw Percy Crying his heart out. He rolled onto the turntable.

"Percy?"

"Oh great, Let me guess.. I'm 2.8 seconds late bringing your coaches."

"No, I came to see what was the matter."

"Bullshit."

Percy's Harsh Words kept hitting gordon like golf balls, but he tried to keep himself level headed.

"I Know you don't care… and even if you did… you'd think I was disgusting, or a monster."

"If that's what you think of me… then doesn't that make me the monster.'

Percy looked up to see Gordon was crying. Not very much, but his eyes started to ball up with water.

"I do care about you guys. I just have a hard time showing it. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you like we lost Henry, or if it was Edward, or Thomas."

Just saying his name made Percy shutter.

"Did you two fall out?"

"No… It's Complicated. You wouldn't understand."

"Try me." Gordon said as he backed into the birth next to Percy. So Percy started from the top.

"For a while now, I've had feeling for Thomas… Love I think… and I was going to tell him today, but he loves Rosie now. I guess he never felt the same way back."

Gordon listened to Percy vent. He had never seen Percy this hurt before.

"You know, I was once where you two are."

"You're gay? Rubbish." Percy scoffed.

"No. God no," Gordon Corrected. "But Henry was."

Percy was shocked, it was a revelation, but it completely made sense. He looked at Gordon for more details… so Gordon told the story.

 _It was the early days on sodor, This was before James arrived on the island. And it was just me and Henry at Knapford Station, and he told me._

 _"Hey, Gordon?"_

 _"Yes Henry?"_

 _"Can I talk to you?"_

 _"Of_ _course."_

 _"I like you gordon, alot, and I was wondering if you would consider being more than just friends."_

 _This_ _was before henry was a worrier. Of course he still worried, but a lot less then after the kipper… I was shocked, and i didnt know what to say. I knew I had to tread carefully or i'd really hurt his feelings, but I told him the truth._

 _"I'm don't think so Henry, I… don't think I feel for you in that way."_

"I still remember how upset he was. And for a while we both felt guilty. We couldn't look each other in the eye, had really awkward conversations. But eventually we got over it, and you saw how close friends we were."

Another tear slid down Gordon's face. Percy for once in his life felt sympathy for Gordon.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is, if you're best friends with him then you two will get over it together."

"...I'm sorry." Percy said softly.

"For what?"

"Judging you. I never considered how much you've gone through."

"Yea, I've had my fair share. If you want someone else who has some good stories, ask Edward. He's got some worse ones. You'll never look at him the same."

But then things got a little more complicated when Thomas and James steamed onto the turntable.

"What's wrong with you two?"

"Nothing…" Percy said trying to hold back tears.

"What have you done this time?" Thomas said to Gordon, his tone hateful and bitter.

"It's not him." Percy muttered. "And don't talk to him like that."

"Did he just stand up for Gordon or am I hearing things?" James asked genuinely.

"I think he did." Gordon said equally surprised.

"I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Good idea." Gordon suggested.

So the four engines sat in the sheds with an uncomfortable atmosphere, especially for thomas, as his best friend couldn't look him in the eye.


End file.
